peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 July 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-07-14 ; Comments *The 400 Box tape contains several unedited segments of the show. As has been clarified by the more recent Karl Tape, some of the gaps were quite long. *The Karl Tape contains edited tracks with no Peel intros, therefore there could easily be tracks in between that were not recorded. *There remains some doubt about where on the Karl Tape this show ends and that of 21 July 1981 begins. However it seems that this show is fairly complete after the Bauhaus track so the two tracks in slight doubt have for now been allocated to the later show. *The following night's show includes a mention of the fact that Siouxsie & The Banshees' Supernatural Thing was also played. Sessions *Meteors #1, recorded 16th June 1981, repeat, originally broacast 23 June 1981 *Bow Wow Wow: #1, only session, recorded 20th October 1980, repeat, originally broadcast 27 October 1980 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Tracks marked # available on File 2. *Ski Patrol: Faith In Transition (7" - Cut) Malicious Damage MD 3.45.# *'File 1' begins *Meteors: Rockhouse (session) # *Johnny Osbourne: Politician (12" - Purify Your Heart / Politician) Black Joy DH 810 # *''File 1 'pauses at start of above track *Delta 5: Innocenti (album - See The Whirl) PRE PREX 6 # *Delta 5: Final Scene (album - See The Whirl) PRE PREX 6 # *Delta 5: Circuit (album - See The Whirl) PRE PREX # *File 1 '''resumes *Bow Wow Wow: Radio G-String (session) *Mögel: Maskiner (12" - Untitled) Musiklaget Slick *Ras Karbi: Jah Rastaman # *''File 1 pauses at start of above track'' *It's Immaterial: A Gigantic Raft In The Phillipines (7" - A Giant Raft) Inevitable INEV 009 # *''File 1 resumes'' *Meteors: My Daddy Is A Vampire (session) # *Bauhaus: Bela Lugosi's Dead (12") Small Wonder TEENY 2 # *''File 1 pauses at start of above track'' *''File 1 resumes'' *Higsons: (I Don't Want To Live With) Monkeys (7") Romans In Britain *Wah! Otherboys (album - Nah=Poo - The Art Of Bluff) Eternal *Bow Wow Wow: Fools Rush In (session) *Dislocation Dance: It's All True... Panic! (album - Slip That Disc!) New Hormones ORG 10 *Hans-A-Plast: Kunde Und Vieh (album - 2) NF 007 *Meteors: Voodoo Rhythm (session) *Sammy Dread And Saddle Dread: Follow Fashion (12") Greensleeves *Del-Byzanteens: My World Is Empty Without You Babe (12") Don't Fall Off The Mountain Y9 *slight edit during above track *Danse Society: Clock *''tape flip, resumes with next track'' *Bow Wow Wow: Baby On Mars (session) *Delta 5: Open Life (album - See The Whirl) Pre PREX 6 * Delta 5: Trail (album - See The Whirl) Pre PREX 6 * Delta 5: Shadow (album - See The Whirl) Pre PREX 6 *Meteors: Rockabilly Psychosis (session) *Delinquents: Beach Balls In Hell () Live Wire *Bow Wow Wow: Uomosex-Al-Apache (Session) *Ruts: Love In Vain (album - Grin And Bear It) Virgin *''end of show'' File ;Name * 1) 1981-07-14 Tape 410.mp3 * 2) July 1981.mp3 ;Length * 1) 1:09:51 * 2) 2:01:32 (1:01:42 to 1:44:51) (36:42 unique) ;Other *1) File created from T410 of 400 Box. *2) Taken from Karl's Tape July 1981. Many thanks to Karl. ;Available * 1) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?znvzyyzhgnn *2) Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Karl's Tapes